Recreo
by El chetito de Kaijou
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar Aomine Daiki por un sanguche y una gaseosa? - AU Argentino. Secundaria básica (Teikô).


Lo que sacó a Midorima de su concentración casi Zen fue el estruendoso sonido de Aomine matándose un mosquito que se le posó en el brazo.

 _— Puta madre, boludo, ¿tanto les cuesta poner insecticida o algo? Me cagaron picando como tres ya._ – Se quejó Daiki, ya harto de aquellos despreciables parásitos, y su exceso de puteadas lo demostraba.  
Como si un veneno así pudiera servir de mucho estando al aire libre…

Shintarō lo miró mal; y no porque le costara enfocar bien a las personas detrás de esos anteojos, sino porque lo que menos quería era oír esa sarta de "groserías" (como diría él, en su lenguaje _correcto_ ) mientras intentaba meter la bombillita del Baggio sin éxito alguno. ¿En qué momento comenzaron a hacer la rendija tan resistente, o los sorbetes tan débiles?

 _— ¿Podés callarte? No todos tenemos ganas de escuchar tus quejas, Aomine._ – Lo reprendió, como si, en lugar de las de Daiki, todos tuvieran ganas de escuchar _sus_ quejas.

Aomine le pegó un codazo a Kise, más para llamar su atención que para lastimarlo. _— ¿Qué le pasa a este pelotudo?_ – dijo en voz baja, mas todos lo escucharon. Y quizá esa fue la intención del moreno desde un principio.

 _— ¿Eh?_ – se desentendió, sonando su voz a un "por qué me preguntás a mí? Ni que yo supiera", pero rápidamente se acordó de que, en efecto, sí sabía. _— No sé, hoy temprano dijo algo como que Urano estaba en retroceso y eso le da mala suerte, o algo así._ – Se encogió de hombros, mirando a un Midorima por demás estresado gracias a una cajita de jugo.

Era costumbre para ellos el juntarse en los recreos rodeando al árbol más cercano al quiosquito, a pesar de no tener un motivo para ir a ese lugar específico, o para estar todos juntos a diario. Sin embargo, nadie cuestionaba nada de esto y, casi por inercia, se juntaban todos los días ahí mientras que Akashi tomaba una Mirinda junto a un sanguche de jamón y queso, Midorima se tomaba un Baggio (el sabor siempre variaba) y Aomine se mataba a alfajores Guaymallen (que bajaba con una botellita de jugo Tang de naranja que se traía desde su casa, pero que esta vez se la había tomado toda dentro del aula).  
Kuroko se compraba caramelitos de menta, Kise unos Topline Infinite (y unas pipas que se mandaba en plena clase), y Murasakibara se comía el local, directamente.

Shintarō chasqueó la lengua y Akashi lo miró con cierta ternura, dispuesto a ayudarlo. Le quitó el objeto de la mano y antes de que Midorima pudiera protestar, ya había encajado el sorbete donde correspondía.  
Midorima parpadeó un par de veces y, en vez de pronunciar un "gracias", le dio un sorbo a ese cóctel de naranjas podridas que solamente él podía consumir.  
Sí que estaba de mal humor el pibe, como para sobreponer el silencio ante los modales.

 _— ¿Otra vez con sus pelotudeces del Tarot y qué se yo?_ – se quejó nuevamente por cosas que no le afectaban en absoluto, pero era Aomine. Siempre tenía una queja para todo.

 _— El horóscopo, querrás decir, Aomine-kun._ – Lo corrigió Kuroko desde las sombras para ocultarse en éstas de nuevo.  
No figurativamente, sino que en serio se fue del lado del árbol donde daba sombra.  
El verano no era su mejor amigo cuando, si se exponía mucho al sol, le quedaba la piel roja y ardiente.

Aomine reemplazó un "pero qué mierda" del susto por una lamparita prendida sobre su cabeza, soltando una risotada que no quiso ni pudo contener.

 _— ¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver el ano de Midorima con nosotros, boludo? ¡Que se las arregle solo si se le retrocede!_ – dijo a toda jeta y Kise no pudo contener la risa.  
Kuroko se estaba riendo un poco desde el otro lado del árbol, pero no muchos lo notaron.

Midorima lo miró con una terrible cara de culo. O, mejor dicho, ¿de ano? 

Sin embargo, Akashi no dijo palabra alguna. Bah, nada había dicho durante todo el recreo en sí, quizá por estar demasiado ocupado lastrando su comida de la realeza, la más cara de todo el quiosco, o por andar ayudando al inútil de Midorima. Los demás juzgarían.

Su mirada se posó sobre Aomine, quien seguía con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada debido a su espontaneidad a la hora de hacer chistes. O de burlarse de Midorima.

 _— No sé de qué se ríen, la verdad es que yo no entendí._ – Abrió la boca finalmente Akashi, para la sorpresa del resto. Si bien su rostro era serio, definitivamente no era de forro, como sí sus palabras. Obviamente, el resto no sabía que Akashi estaba a punto de sumarse a las risotadas del grupo luego de hacer su propia chistosa acotación. _— Supongo que no está en mí el entender un humor tan…_ **negro** _como el tuyo, Aomine. –_ Le clavó, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

La cara de Kise era oro puro, combinando tal color con su pelito oxigenado.  
No sabía si reírse, llorar, darle un abrazo a Akashi o irse al baño a tomar agua porque se olvidó su botellita de agua mineral en la heladera de su casa.

 _— ¿A qué te referí'?_ – Contestó Aomine con una rapidez propia de él, siendo tan buen actor que Akashi legítimamente pensó que estaba ofendido y no con ganas de darle unas palmadas en la espalda por el esfuerzo.  
Si bien podía malinterpretarse algo de malicia detrás de sus palabras, ya sea por su color de piel o clase social, Aomine sabía que Akashi no le diría algo con mala intención. No sobre un tema así, al menos, pero eso no quitaba que quisiera joderlo.  
En una de esas, hasta rifaba lo que le había sobrado de gaseosa al pelirrojo.

 _— Ayyy, discúlpenlo a él, el señor "yo me compro sanguchitos y Mirinda en el recreo porque me pudro en guita", perdóooooon._ – Continuaba con sarcasmo esta vez, sintiéndose ahora sí Kise en la libertad de reírse un poquito.

 _— Uhhh, Aominecche. Yo no te quería decir nada pero bardeó. Bardeó mal._ – metía cizaña el rubio, más que nada porque captó las intenciones de Daiki y quiso seguirle el juego.

Tal pareció que Kuroko estaba sincronizado con ellos.

 _— Nunca creí que escucharía a Akashi-kun decir semejante cosa… y de frente._ – se unió a la joda desde la seguridad de su apartamiento. _— Qué feo…_

Akashi no supo qué decir.  
Nunca se había sentido tan chiquito entre sus compañeros, y no supo qué hacer además de pasar saliva y mirar si al menos Midorima había entendido su chiste y estaba de su lado.

Sin embargo, Midorima negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Hasta Shintarō rechazaba sus intentos de humor?

En ese momento supo que le había errado en serio.  
La realidad era que todos se estaban burlando de él al mismo tiempo… excepto Murasakibara, que estaba en la ventanilla del quiosco comprando más chupetines. Pero a Akashi jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.  
Sus amigos podrían ser muchas cosas, pero jamás complotarían en su contra.

Pobre inocente.

 _— Perdoname, Aomine… era un chiste nada más._ – se resignó finalmente, mas su calvario estaba lejos de terminar.

 _— Pero hasta los chistes tienen su límite, Akashicche. Vos te fuiste un poquito al carajo._ – saltó de atrás de Aomine como si fuera su guardaespaldas.  
La verdad es que era un rompebolas nomás.

 _— ¿Sabés qué, Akashi? Si tanto te jode que yo sea negro, entonces ni te me acerques. A ver si se te pega mi olor a guiso._

Se escuchó un resoplido que, presuntamente, era una risa de Kuroko.

Seguro _Su-ano_ estaba en ascendencia y eso lo tenía tan compinche con el resto.

 _— No, estás equivocado…_ \- alcanzó a decir Akashi ante la expresión de enojo de Aomine, pero el timbre los interrumpió.

El resto del grupito empezó a irse, menos Akashi (y Murasakibara que todavía no se despegaba de la ventana porque no terminaba de meterse las golosinas en los bolsillos).

Una idea de lo más superficial pasó por la cabeza de Seijūrō, pero a pesar de lo tonta que sonaba, ¿le quedaba más opción que implementarla?  
Definitivamente no podía dejar todo así. No quería que sus amigos se enojaran con él por un chiste de mal gusto…

Alcanzó al resto y, al llegar a Aomine, lo llamó y le hizo entrega de un billete de veinte pesos y dos de diez.

 _— ¿Qué onda con esto?_ – fue lo único que le salió decirle.

 _— Para que en el otro recreo te compres un sándwich y una coca-cola_. – ¿De verdad acababa de sobornar con comida a alguien…? Pero, si se trataba del muerto de hambre de Aomine….. _— Y así nos olvidamos de lo que pasó hace un rato._

Aomine suspiró, se rascó la nuca (haciéndose el pensativo y el difícil) y, finalmente, aceptó la plata.

Akashi sonrió y se metió al aula, siguiéndole Aomine por detrás.  
Parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entró mostrándole la plata a sus cómplices, triunfal, para luego sentarse al lado de Kise.

 _— ¿Viste? Te dije que iba a tratar de convencerte así, si el pobre Akashicche no sabe cómo tratar con la gente sin plata de por medio._ – su honestidad con respecto a lo que pensaba sobre el pelirrojo podría confundirse con que le estaba sacando el cuero. Y quizá no era honestidad, quizá simplemente le gustaba hablar mal de la gente porque había nacido con lengua de víbora y no estaba en su naturaleza el actuar distinto. Nadie sabía, y a nadie le importaba realmente.

 _— Sabé' la panzada que me voy a hacer ahora gracias a él._ – rió con cierta maldad, cerrando el pico una vez la profesora se adentró al salón.  
La vieja era una pesada y no quería llevarse otro acta a su casa, o la madre lo iba a re-cagar a palos.

Kise le devolvió el codazo que Aomine le pegó más temprano, pero esta vez representando una felicitación.  
Aunque, la verdad es que Daiki no hubiera podido lograrlo solo… Así que capaz le terminaba dando una mordida a Tetsu y Kise, si es que lo agarraban de buenas… si es que todavía quedaban sanguches para el segundo recreo.


End file.
